


Giving Thanks

by prosperjade



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pisti will never feel small again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

For the young general, her body was nothing but a vessel of embarrassment. To veil such crippling insecurity, she would boast of the thirteen confessions she’s been given, recalling the groveling men with a misguided sense of pride. Pisti knew that there was more to life than a sultry figure, convincing herself that she would one day become accustomed to the shocked reactions to her age.

The general had accomplished much in her short lifetime. An insatiable wanderlust leading her to the welcoming arms of Sindra, where she had gained the esteemed title of one of his majesty’s ranking officers.

Pisti knew she should be confident in her endeavors, but her mortality was not so kind.

The petite girl worked a fine-toothed comb through the turbulent locks of the princess, lithe fingers gently untangling a stubborn snarl marring the sleek curtain of mauve. A churning ocher stare discreetly roved the surface of the mirror, tracing Kougyoku’s reflection with a small smile. Pisti’s gaze traveled from the slope of the princess’ nose, to the dual gem of her eyes, lingering on the swell of her mouth. A devious idea was borne along the rim of an impish smile, turning the corners of the general’s lips.

Pisti stood, unceremoniously climbing the princess’ vanity table to stand a head taller than her companion, draping her arms around a surprised Kougyoku’s shoulders. For a moment, they simply indulged in the other’s presence, eyes meeting in an affectionate trance while the rest of the world fell into silence.

The spell was broken with a searing kiss, pressed to the princess’ lips by the devilish general. Such a gesture spoke of gratitude, murmured devotion whispered into the cavern of the princess’ mouth.

With Kougyoku, Pisti didn’t feel quite so small.


End file.
